


Behind the Glasses

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cutting, Gang Rape, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, May seem OOC a lot, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Different events happen during everyday life. But his life was the worst out of him and his friends.Cheren tries to live a normal life everyday but it's hard for him due to his personal demons. Will he escape his demons or will his demons take him him away deep in the abyss?Story is in Cheren's POV
Relationships: Cheren/N | Natural Harmonia Gropius, Cheren/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 4





	Behind the Glasses

_Hello...my name is Cheren._

_I live in Nuvema Town. I live with my family. It's pretty obvious who my family is. My mom and my dad. I'm a single child to them apparently. But I have a feeling that..._

_Something is...wrong with them...and me..._

_You might think I'm a happy child that lives with a happy go lucky family. I would want to say that but...my family is never happy. I'm never happy either. Well, I wouldn't say that because I been happy a few times._

_But those few times is nothing. All the happy feelings I have is always short-lived. The only reasons why I'm happy sometimes is because of not only good things, because I have friends. Their names is Hilbert, Hilda, Bianca._

_I sometimes wonder why there are my friends. They could have been friends with other people. But they chose to be friends with me. I feel honored for it, but I don't want them to get harmed because of me._

**_"Wake up!"_ **

_I sometimes wonder what made them interested in me that would make them want to be friends with me. I'm not against it, but I'm really curious what they see in me._

**_"Cheren, wake your ass up now!"_ **

_What do they see in me? What do they see me that makes them want to be friends-_

**_"WAKE UP!!!"_ **

* * *

I felt cold water being poured on me. I gasp and tried to regain my senses but I felt a slap across my face, pushing me back down. I was going to question who in the world would do that, but only to hear this voice.

"Wake up, you stupid fucking dumbass!"

Oh...right.

My dad.

I groaned quietly as I noticed him. He was standing while holding the bucket that he used to dump the water on me. "Get your ass out of bed, you stupid dumb fuck!" My father yelled at me angrily before leaving my room. I sighed quietly as I looked at myself. Pouring cold water on me was so unnecessary but it couldn't be helped. I got out of my drenched bed and looked at myself. I walked out of my room and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Jeez, my dad didn't had to drench me with cold water just to wake me up.

I sighed quietly and stepped into the shower after removing my clothes. I looked at my body. You probably wouldn't be surprised if I told you this. It has bruises and scars all over it. I sighed quietly. I turned on the water. I grabbed a shampoo that was orchid scented.

A nice warm shower should do. Yeah...

* * *

When I got out the the shower, I noticed that my father and mother were both gone. I wasn't surprised as they were always leave early. I sighed quietly as I went to my room. I looked through different clothes in my wardrobe and dresser.

I decided to pick out a few clothes in order to wear it. As I was putting it on, I felt nervous. I don't know why, maybe because of my parents. I then looked at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a blue coat and a white shirt with a orange Y-shaped pattern on it, a black belt with a silver clasp, black dress pants, and blue shoes. I sighed quietly. This was stupid, but it would be better than wearing nothing. Oh well. I grabbed a Pokeball that had my Snivy in it along with my Xtransceiver. I walked out of the house after locking up everything.

* * *

As I was walking out of my house, I heard a voice call out to me.

"Cheren!"

I stopped walking and turned to my right and saw Hilbert running towards me. He seemed cheerful. It's not a surprise, Hilbert is always cheerful around everybody. "Hello, Hilbert." I said as Hilbert caught up to me. "Come on, let's go! The girls are waiting for us!"

Apparently we decided to go to a park for a picnic as it was Hilda's idea. I felt his hand on mine as he took it and we left together.

His hand feels...so soft.

No one knew this but I had a very long crush on Hilbert. But I never told it nor expressed it, because he would have rejected me and then I would be all alone in my pitiful world. "There you guys are!" Bianca said cheerfully as Hilda waved. We headed out to go to the park.

* * *

Once we sat down on the grass, Hilda took out the food that was in the picnic basket. It was four sandwiches, one for each of us, some fruit punch that she put in bottles, and two cookies for each of us.

This may not be much, but at least it's food.

"Alright, let's eat!" Hilbert said cheerfully and bit into his sandwich and everyone followed along. I took a bite on mine slowly. I was usually a slow eater since I know that I have to take my time eating. I'll admit, the sandwiches that Hilda makes is really good. If anything, she can be a sandwich maker in a sandwich shop or something.

"This is so good, Hilda!" Bianca said and Hilda laughed. I nodded quietly as I ate slowly. I heard Hilbert scoff. "Come on, Cheren! You're eating so slow like a sloth!" Hilbert said to me, forcing me to give him a glare. I may have a crush on him, but he can be so stupid sometimes. I sighed quietly and starting eating a little faster. It was better than the food I have at home.

The food I have in my house is usually expired or not cooked well at all. It made me think that maybe I can move out once I grow older. Yeah...maybe I can.

I'm only 17 still.

* * *

We departed from the park and went our separate ways. When I went to my house, I noticed that my parents still isn't home. I went inside and looked around. Every day, my house was dirty and I would clean it. But every single time I clean the house, it geta dirty all over again.

Mainly because my parents just love to make a mess there and there, even when they were having sex. Ugh, oh well. I grabbed cleaning supplies and began cleaning.

Mopping, sweeping, wiping, washing, cleaning.

* * *

Once I finished, I sighed in relief. But after I finished putting away the last plate, I heard the door slam open with a heavy sigh. Shit, it's my dad. I heard keys being dropped on the floor. I looked outside and noticed that it was night time.

"Cheren, get over here!"

Crap. What did I do this time?

I came out of the kitchen. "What is it, Dad?" I asked to him. "Get me and your mother beers." He replied as he sat on the couch with my mother. She was giggling when she felt him kissing her neck.

Ew.

I nodded and went back to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out two beers. I closed the fridge and walked to them and gave them their beers. I decided to just turn in for the night. Usually my parents drink beers, get drunk, and then fall asleep. Worse case scenario, sometimes they just do it on the couch.

Once I got into my room, I locked it and barricaded it just in case with my wardrobe. Luckily I have the strength for it. Once I sat down on my bed, my Snivy came out of her Pokeball. "Oh...hello, Snivy." Snivy nodded and jumped on my lap. Besides Hilbert, Hilda, and Bianca, Snivy was my only friend thst really stood by my side. I got her as a present from Professor Juniper.

And yes...she too gets abused by my parents. It's pretty much why I always try to protect her, just like how she tries to protect me. I stood up and changed into my pajamas. I got in the bed and pulled the blankets over me. Snivy snuggled close to me as she tried to comfort me. I sighed quietly and held Snivy close to me, drifting my eyes close.

_I just hope things will be better for me..._


End file.
